gtafandomcom-20200222-history
JB 700
The Dewbauchee JB 700 is a classic grand tourer making its debut in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The JB 700 is based off a mixture of several iconic Aston Martins of the 1960s: the Aston Martin DB4, Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato, and Aston Martin DB5. This vehicle is specifically inspired by the classic Aston Martin DB5 driven by secret agent James Bond in several movies, most notably Goldfinger and Skyfall. Its name, JB 700, is a direct reference to Bond (his initials, and 700 is the 007 number rearranged). The car features very strong British-Italian design elements from the 1960s. The front of the car has been designed in a luxurious manner and is made up of a prominent chrome bumper, below it there are three vents, the central vent being the widest. Above the chrome bumper there is a chrome-trimmed grille, which has horizontal chrome strips inset. The manufacturer emblem is centrally positioned just above the grille. Either side of this grille there is a main circular headlamp with a small turn indicator lamp beneath. The areas of the bonnet/hood behind the headlights are elevated and about two-thirds distance between the front face and the A-pillar, there are circular rear-view mirrors mounted on the elevated areas. In the lower bonnet/hood area there is a long, elegant, centrally-positioned scoop. The side of the car is fairly straight, evidenced by how straight the main upper body line is. Behind the front wheel arches there are three pieces of chrome trim. The greenhouse area features very thin A and B-pillars, which have chrome trim. The C-pillar is long and smooth, and rear-side windows also have chrome trim. The rear wheel arch is located a short distance behind the front door. This grand tourer features chrome wire wheels wrapped in medium-profile tyres as standard. The rear of the car is also dominated by the presence of a large chrome bumper, which spans the entire rear and also extends to the sides of the car as well. A manufacturer emblem is placed at the tops of the rear face. The license plate area is between the two rear lamp units and the upper edge features a chrome strip. Two small, circular exhaust tips are found beneath the bumper. The car features dual semi-automatic guns mounted above the front quarter panels, caltrop dispensers under the rear bumper, a retractable bullet-proof shield just behind the rear window (not usable or featured in the game whatsoever), and the passenger seat can also be ejected through the roof of the vehicle. Unfortunately, these gadgets are not usable outside the missions Deep Inside and Pack Man (unless mods are used). Performance This grand tourer features a FR layout. It is powered by a naturally-aspirated V8 engine, which is capable of providing decent acceleration and an excellent top speed. The vehicle's relatively light weight and low profile make it a stable car, however it is prone to oversteer at high speeds due to its RWD drivetrain. Crash deformation is impressive, as the JB 700 can take multiple head-on collisions and much gunfire before the engine fails. This is one of the best drifting cars in the game following the Futo, Schwartzer, Vacca, Ruiner, Bullet and the Dominator. Its top speed is matched with the Stinger. Overview Gallery JB700GTAVFront.jpg|A white JB 700 in GTA V (Rear quarter view). JB700-GTAV-2ndTrailer.png|A JB 700 as seen in the second trailer. DewbaucheeClassic-GTAV-rear.jpg|Pre-Screenshot of the JB 700. JB 700,Dewbauchee.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V - The engine layout is very confusing - even though it only has 8 spark-plug leads, it sports 6 Weber dual carburetors, making it either a V8 or a V12. 30.jpg|JB 700 in Vespucci Beach. Jb-700-topless-gtav.png|JB 700 topless during Deep Inside mission. Car-interior-jb-700-gtav.png|Interior JB700_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations *Can be bought for $475,000 ($375,000 in GTA Online) from Legendarymotorsport.net. Trivia *The "movie version" of the JB 700, one of the five cars Devin Weston tasked Franklin Clinton to steal, features usable machine guns (Pack Man) and even the ejector seat (Deep Inside) inspired directly from the Aston Martin DB5 from the James Bond films. The license plate for the car reads "4G3NT" or "agent" showing more inspiration from Bond and his DB5. **The Legendarymotorsport.net also describes the JB 700 as a vehicle for misogynistic, drunk British spies, a reference to James Bond's habits. **The name "JB 700" is a play on James Bond and his DB5. "JB" is James Bond's initials, while "700" is "007" backwards. *In Pack Man, it is mentioned by its name. *The license plate is also a reference to the long-awaited, upcoming Rockstar game, Agent. *The JB 700 has 3 different horns that change every game the player leaves and joins, unless a new horn is purchased for it. This also happens with most vehicles. *The special license did not exist in the beta; it was a normal license plate with a random San Andreas plate number. *The car's mounted gun may be a reference to a rare PS2 and Xbox open-world game RoadKill. In this game, all vehicles (both civilian and gang cars) are armed with a similar mounted guns in the front as well as passenger-operated chain gun turret in the rear. *The mounted gun is similar to the Vehicle Machine Gun upgrade featured in Grand Theft Auto 2, which allows players install mounted machine guns in the fenders of the cars. **However, these guns are non-functional outside of the missions. *The gun can be obtained via save editing. But, no button on the controller can fire them as they are only programmed in the mission. *After one of the first updates, is listed as "Decommissioned JB 700". *In the previous gen version, this car sounds like a Sultan, in the enhanced version, it sounds like a Coquette Classic. *The default radio station of this car is WorldWide FM. *The mounted guns on the JB 700 actually sounds like a Combat MG and are as effective, or even more effective than a Combat Shotgun. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Coupés Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Vintage cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Sports Classics